


Looking Great

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [37]
Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, New Years, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Crow didn't like how long Cyan had taken to get ready for the New Years festival. But he would be lying if he said he didn't think the wait was worth it.(Prompt #33: "We're running low on time here.")
Relationships: Cyan/Crow (Show by Rock!!)
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Kudos: 3





	Looking Great

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I'm still the only one making content for this ship in this website.  
> Can't say I'm not having a good time tho.

Crow tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. He had grown tired of walking in circles already, and it was starting to make him dizzy. Why was Cyan taking so long to get ready? If she didn’t hurry, they would both be late for the New Years festival.

“Hey, Cyan!” He knocked on the door. “How much longer are you gonna take in there?”

“I-I won’t take much longer, I swear!” She said from behind the door.

“We’re running low on time here.” He sighed. “You look great in anything, so-” He quickly covered his own mouth, his cheeks burning as he realised just what was about to slip out.

“H-huh!?” God, he could just imagine how her face was probably completely red from that comment. It made his own cheeks burn even harder.

“N-nothing! Forget I said anything!” He turned his back to the door. He didn’t want to even think about looking at her in the eyes in the embarrassed state he was in.

Then there was silence for a moment, and he was almost concerned. He didn’t hear her make a single noise or even try to respond to him.

Then the door opened behind him, Cyan stepping out of the changing room timidly. “I’m ready now.”

He just looked over his shoulder at first, but then couldn’t take his eyes off her. He was right. She looked great in anything. And it was no doubt that the outfit was made specifically for her. He wouldn’t mind to just look at her for the whole night. That alone would make the whole New Year celebration pretty memorable.

“W-why are you staring so much?” Cyan asked, blushing.

Crow’s own face heated up once he realised he  _ had _ probably been staring for a little too long. He cleared his throat and adjusted his posture, trying to hide his embarrassment. “You look… Great.”

The blush didn’t fade from Cyan’s face, but she still smiled as she looked away from him, wrapping a little strand of her hair around her finger. “R-really?”

“I wouldn’t lie about something like that, would I?” He smiled as well, then gestured for her to come with him. “Let’s go. We’ve kept everyone waiting long enough.”

“Okay!” She quickly moved to his side, walking beside him.

Nothing much happened as they were on their way to the festival. However, Crow couldn’t help but feel very aware of how close Cyan was to him. Or how much closer she  _ could _ be…

He tried to shove away those thoughts. Hopefully the festival would distract him enough. He  _ knew _ that, if Aion and Yaiba noticed anything different about how he was acting around her, they would never stop teasing him about it.


End file.
